


Everything Stays

by LizardsInTheGarden



Series: Starbursts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A consistent upload schedule? What's that?, Angst With A Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Creative Split, Flower Symbolism, Fluff, Gen, I'm killing off King Creativity, On Hiatus, Orange Side needs a hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Mindscape is a cruel place, and no one will, everyone is sympathetic, he'll get hugs eventually, hurt/comfort ish, king creativity just gets a lot of attention here, no I'm not killing Orange, no one should die alone, no romantic relationships, or any other main side, progress is slow but it's happening peeps i promise, slaps roof of fic, the sides have pets, this bad boy can fit so many headcannons, whiplash in the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardsInTheGarden/pseuds/LizardsInTheGarden
Summary: Orange has always been around, ever since the beginning. The other sides, no matter how hard he tries, and God knows he's tried, don't acknowledge him. It isn't their fault.One day, things begin to change.A rift begins to form in the sides, and Creativity is forced to carry the burden of it while Orange listens in dismay.Something has arrived in his living room. And today, he will be heardThe Mindscape is a cruel place, and everyone knows it. They know.... all too well.
Series: Starbursts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866049
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	1. Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Redacted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653214) by [That_Adorable_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Orange! He's having a great time!  
> Whoops... nevermind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marigolds: said to stand for, to an extent, passion and creativity as a "flower of the sun." Also known to symbolize cruelty, grief, sorrow, and despair.
> 
> Orange roses: said to symbolize enthusiasm, desire, and facination.

When the other five, later six, sides manifested, he was there, but only for a moment before he was whisked away by an inanimate force, too far to reach them. The other sides either didn't see, or didn't remember him in that moment. He didn't know why, and he never would. Not being seen or remembered was basically his whole life's story, so it checks out anyway.

The room he got yanked into was furnished, but devoid of personal touches, and he was alone. So, so alone. He paced, and paced again. "Do the others have it the same?" He assumed so, and secretly hoped that it were true.

Eventually, it became more than just a room with a bed, desk, and other basic furniture. Several small trinkets adorned the dresser: a glittery keychain depicting a phoenix, a stress putty, and various art supplies. Marigolds of various hues were painted in all of the corners. A small garden with several UV lamps trained on it was sectioned off with chicken wire for no other reason than "it looks better that way."

A mood board covered a large portion of the left wall. Sticky notes with various doodles and artfully written song lyrics and quotes covered most of it's surface.

 _"And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like you've been here before?"_ Alongside a pair of eyes. A reflection of a calm flame is in them. _Pompeii, burned off the world, yet forever preserved at the same time._

" _The best revenge is a life well lived."_ One of the only sticky notes written without some sort of flair. It was written neatly, in crisp, uniform letters, almost as if it were printed. _I'm not sure why, but it just resonates._

 _"Just add water, let me grow."_ In a bubbly, almost cursive script. Various leaves and flowers have been drawn around and behind it in colored pencil. _For me, and the plants!_

But there was also a small whiteboard with a to-do list that consisted heavily of plant-care. A jellybean succulent sat under a uv lamp on the nightstand. It had grown wildly, spilling over the edges of it's pot and sticking every which way. Orange loved it almost as if it were a child.

Then, it was more of a house, and it became well-lived. A couch sat in the living room, divits in the corners where he'd curl up while he watched TV. A small rose bush with orange blooms sat well-kept as the centerpiece of a dining table with more space than he could hope to fill himself.

A bookshelf stood tall in the lounge. Books ranging from encyclopedias on plant care to The Chronicles of Narnia completly covered its shelves. _I'm going to have to make another soon._

He made other rooms too, you know, just in case the others he had seen so long ago made an appearance. It'd been so long, in fact, that he wasn't quite sure the memory of the five other people was real. It was no big deal that they were empty. He was fine with the alone as it was all he had known. That's what he told himself, anyway.

Then, he began to hear voices.

"Hey, Logic, how's it going?"

"Adequate. And what about you, Morality?"

A crash, and a "Hey! Get back here!"

"Oh I'm doing pretty great " Morality took a second to laugh. "I wonder what Creativity did this time."

At first he thought they were hallucinations, but that wouldn't make sense. They never spoke to him, only to each other, or themselves. What they said didn't line up at all with what he was thinking, nor, often, what he'd _ever_ think. Most importantly, though, there were five of them.

"He stole the remote!"

"Oh come on, Deceit, you weren't holding it. It was fair game!" _This one must be Creativity._

A quieter, _but definitely irritated_ , fifth chimed in with "I. Just. Wanted to watch Tv."

"Oh no we left Anxiety alone! He's going to turn it to the Sci-fi channel!"

_The others are there. They are real. And they are together._

A wonderfully warm feeling filled Orange's chest like never before. No feel-good family film, musical, or even the satisfaction of finishing a task he told himself he'd start could top it. Maybe he could join them? And tell them about his plants, share music, and watch whatever they wanted on the couch. Cook for them and eat at the table that he had honestly made far too big. He hoped that they'd like the rose bush, as it was his favorite plant, second only to his jellybean.

He opened the door, only to find no one there. He could still _hear_ them, though, so he checked other places. All of the bedrooms he never used, the fully stocked kitchen, _they have to be somewhere_ , the lounge, the bathrooms _they just have to_ the closests and kitchen pantry. All of them yielded the same result.

_Empty._

"Hey! I know you're there. Who are you? I can hear you! Where are you?" He called out, hoping that he was loud enough to hear over their chatter.

_"HELLO!"_

The voices of the others didn't falter. He had gone unheard. That warm feeling in his chest had since became more akin to that of a brick. He took a deep, stuttering breath.

_"Please! Answer me!" As loud as I could possibly muster._

_No change. Not for them, anyway._

Orange sank down to his knees. A haze filled him, and all noise faded into static as he cried to himself. He didn't bother trying to make it quiet, either. _It isn't like they'd be able to hear me_. He stayed there, curled up in front of the couch, not even bothering to get on it, for quite a while. _Why. Why do they have each other when I've been here by myself this whole time? Why couldn't I just have been with them to begin with? Is there something wrong with me? I... don't think so._ Wait a second. _Why did I have to know about them at all?_ Eventually he fell asleep there on the floor. He didn't know how long he was there; he had a horrible sense of time, and couldn't look at the clock with his eyes closed, crying, or passed out, now could he?

Orange's tv went untouched for three months, one week, and four days. 

Another sticky note adorned the mood board.

" _I'm hanging on my own_ (My own)." Attemts at drawing a swing set are faded, but either too erased or scribbled out to notice. The edges are rippled, as if it had been wet.

"I'm hanging out alone."

(" _Alone")_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from:
> 
> Pompeii- The Bastilles  
> "And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like you've been here before?"
> 
> Just Add Water- Cavetown  
> "Just add water, let me grow"
> 
> Suffer- Petit Biscuit, Scott  
> "Im hanging on my own (my own). I'm hanging out alone (alone)


	2. Convergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed, and Orange has learned a lot!  
> He can also get a little happiness, as a treat.
> 
> I show my some of my fluff capabilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said when I'd upload this chapter but life stuff happened and I couldn't work on it when I thought I'd be able. I'm really sorry. 
> 
> But! I have great news! 
> 
> This is gonna be a series! I'm changing the name of this fic to reflect this. There's going to be 3 or 4 main fics, and at least two or three mini fics after.  
> It's easier both to write, and probably to digest this way. I'm not swallowing hearts whole here. Imma be taking bites.  
> The mini fics are most definitely gonna be mostly fluff.

Time had passed in the Mindscape, as he had heard Creativity call it a few times, and through the other sides talking to each other, Orange learned a lot of things.

First off, they weren't people, but parts of a person given a personality. _Whoever we are, he must be pretty great to have sides like them._ For even things with typically negative connotations, like deception and fear, to have charming personalities is certainly a feat. _What am I?_

Secondly, the person they helped to make up was named Thomas. He was kind to others, creative in multiple ways, and loved his friends, family, and himself unwaveringly.

From what he's heard about Thomas alone, Orange absolutely adored him. _If only_ _I could know him too._

Some new sticky notes were stuck to the mood board. 

"How about you? What do we know?!" The first question is written in white, puffy font, and the other in black, slanted cursive, one on top of the other. A black, starting at the top, to white at the bottom, gradient, served as the only background. _I do have a lot of questions._

"And if i betrayed- our lonely nights, spent-" written in a sparkly rainbow pen. It has a backdrop of a messy, angular desk, covered in papers. _Oh how often my desk looks like this. I should categorize more._

 _"_ Don't you wanna give me time to write another song for you?" It has an ornate music box, with penned line art, and watercolor. It has bronze accents. _I'm actually rather proud of this one. I bet even Creativity would be impressed!_

Another, positively wonderful, thing he had learned, was that everyone could summon animals and keep them around. 

Patton, apparently allergic to cats, had opted for a dog. Exited barking occasionally filled the Mindscape, accompanied by his bubbly laugh. The dog went by many nicknames, ranging from "Sweetpea," to "goodest boy," but Orange was pretty sure that it's name was Snickerdoodle.

Anxiety, he had gotten some sort of bird. It seemed that whenever he was quiet for too long in conversations, that it would let out two shrill chirps in order to get him out of whatever it was that kept him hushed. In any other situation, it randomly sounded like a car alarm, startling everyone who heard it. It's name was Flurry, but given how often it was called "little shit," Orange wondered if it should've been named that instead.

Deciet had a ferret named Wyrm "As great an idea as it is, Creativity, his name is _regretfully_ pronounced as worm, not rhyme." And apparently, Wyrm stole things incredibly frequently. Very frequently, Orange heard both Deciet, and all of the other sides, for that matter, yell some variant of "No! Don't you dare! And... the fluff noodle took it."

Orange smiled to himself every time he heard that.

Logan and Patton were the only ones that didn't ever include expletives in their pleading. Creativity, ever one for dramatics, pleaded, and cursed, exclusively in French. So often in fact, that Orange picked some up.

S'il vous plait = please

Magnificent!(They guy was clearly sarcastic)= magnifique

You are a little shit.= Tu es une merde petite.

_Just to name a few._

Logan had a fifteen gallon aquarium, and in it, he housed one, singular beta, snails, and a myriad of aquatic plants like Java moss, Anubius, and Duckweed. _(nice!)_ The only reason he knew so many visual details, which he was incredibly thankful for, was because of an exchange Logan had with Creativity and Deceit.

" So... Logannn, " Deceit started, in a tone that strongly suggested that a miniature interrogation was underway.

"Yes, Deceit? What string of questions do you wish to ask?"

"Oh, _not me_ , _Creativity_. He's the one with the question."

"Hey! I did n o t want to directly want to ask why Logan pampers his one fish! Porquoi tu sens un _besoin-(why do you feel a need)"_

"Excuse me, did you say... pamper?"Logan sounded confused, and an edge of irritation increasingly graced each word.

"Yes, Logan, _please do pay attention._ Well, now that _Creativity asked_ the question he, _and definitely not I_ wanted to know, answer it."

"Well, I don't pamper him. Did you really think that this _(I'm assuming he gestured towards the tank)_ is "pampering," or some other incorrect notion?"

He got a response: " _No,"_ from Janus, an obvious falsehood

And another: "Oui. I always see them in those little bowls, and thought that was enough for-"

"FALSEHOOD!" Logan shouted louder than he ever had before, silencing everyone else, and making Orange jump. 

"Those, vile, horrendous, inadequate peices of shit _(wow, he's a n g r y)_ , are the reason that people believe in the RIDICULOUS myth that fish are only supposed to live for two weeks after purchase. In actuality, with proper care, which is what this tank is, a betta can live upwards of four years. I know we are all figments, but I wanted my husbandry to reflect better standards regardless of ... "

Creativity and Deceit didn't chime in after that. They both knew that once Logan got started, he was unable to be stopped with any amount of gentle urging, and neither of them had the heart to hurt him. They did, however, tune out most of it. _I still paid attention. I too, am partial to husbandry, and while I don't quite care for fish, I have way too many plants to be considered reasonable._

Once Logan finished, he asked "Any questions?" 

A synced up, "Nope. JINX. DOUBLE JINX!"

"You owe me a soda"

"Non, toi!" _(no you. Vraiment?= really)_

Two sets of footsteps left the room.

Once they had gone far enough away...

A very satisfied "I knew that would work. They can't handle in depth answers to stupid questions." _Oh you clever bastard._

Orange, himself, had a cat with him. He knew that the others, except for Creativity, who did not have a pet, citing the fact that he

"J'adore beucoup animaux domestiques!..."

_loves a lot of pets, but probably wouldn't be able to give them all equal attention._

Oranges pet was a large, slightly flat-faced grey cat by the name of Count Fluffass _I_ _call him fluffy for short._ He was kind of grumpy, lazy, and unenthused, but once you sit down for about a minute, he will come to you, and sit on your lap. You could pet him anywhere, and he'd be satisfied with it. Yes, even the paws, tail and belly.

_Oh Yeah Morality is Patton, and Logan is Logic, by the way!_

_Logan named himself pretty quickly_

"I read about the three categories of appeals, I'll spare you the rant and say that Logos was the one I most aligned with. That, paired with with my function being Logic, have convinced me to name myself."

"Comment tu t'appeles, ordinatieur _"_ (what's your name, computer.)

"That was amusing, Creativity. My name is Logan. I don't suppose that you'd have an name to go by?"

"Nope, I can't simply just pick one! I'm to brilliant!"

"Of course."

_Patton's name quickly followed._

"I'm perplexed," Deceit said to Morality. "I don't understand how this game works."

"Hi Perplexed, I'm Patton!"

"Patton. Like Pathos, the appeal? Like how Logan named himself after Logos?"

"No, I didn't read up on it. Patton like Pattycake. I like games and bonding, and that fits really well"

" _That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard,"(sarcasm)_ "that was surprisingly profound, and I'm happy for you. Patton is a great name."

"Do you, have a name?"

"... _yes, but I'm not telling you,"_

"That's alright, kiddo! Take your time!"

_That wasn't sarcasm. He was just lying. Why?_

_Anxiety certainly has a name, but there are secrets that even I don't know._

_"_ Hey, Patton."

"Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"Get down from there. You could get hurt! OH NO-"

"Thanks for catching me, Anxiety! I can always count on you."

"Well actually, my name is ______. Could you please keep that a secret?"

_Patton's pinkie promise holds way too much power. It's like making a swear to the River Styx._

Orange got to work on the next sticky note, but had trouble finding inspiration, in spite of feeling fine, and gave up on the endeavor for the day, only writing _"ça va bien, I am good,"_ in orange pen on a small square of grey paper and tacking it to the board in haste. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics (in order of appearance)  
> Turn the lights off- Tally Hall  
> Out Like a Light- The Honeysticks  
> Pigeon- Cavetown  
> 
> 
> plants: aka what wouldn't be here if I was not several days late.  
> Anubius, duckweed, Java moss: great plants for aquascaping. Fish need plants, co2, temperature, o2 and ammonia control, as well as many more gallons than you think they need. - what would have been Logan's response if he wanted to have a genuine conversation at that moment.
> 
> COMPLETELY unrelated to the plot in every way, but while I was writing this chapter, the episode of Bizzardvark came on. You know. T h e o n e. 
> 
> And guys, gals, nonbinary pals
> 
> Thomas was wearing dark grey/black, and ORANGE
> 
> BRO! IT'S A SIGN  
> wait a second  
> HOLY SHIT
> 
> The plot of the episode was with THOMAS as the HOST of a gameshow that was staged TO SCREW THE MAIN CHARACTERS OVER, but also to have them WIN AT THE END. The screwy stuff was revealed to be WRITTEN AND PRODUCED BY A THIRD PARTY. How did I not notice this before shhjncgvv.
> 
> y'all this is like the end card of "Am I Original," all over again.


End file.
